1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which does not use some elements of cases and set cover members necessary for producing the display device and thus can minimize a thickness and enhance a sense of beauty with an innovative design.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices that can decrease a weight and a volume corresponding to the limitations of Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) are being developed. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display (FED), and light emitting display are actively being researched as flat type display apparatuses. However, among such flat panel display apparatuses, Liquid Crystal Display are easily manufactured, have good drivability of drivers, realize a high-quality image, and thus are attracting much attention.
In terms of technology and design interesting to consumers, recently, research and development of flat panel display apparatuses are increasingly required. Therefore, efforts are being continuously made for minimizing (slimming) the thicknesses of display apparatuses, and research is increasingly conducted on a design with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy by appealing to the consumers' sense of beauty.
However, in design development for enhancing a scene of beauty or slimming of display apparatuses that have been made to date, elements configuring a related art display apparatus have been applied as is, and the structures of the elements have been changed. Due to these reasons, there are limitations in slimming display devices and developing the new designs of the display apparatuses.
For example, in LCD of the related art, a lower case and a front case are necessarily used for receiving a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit, and moreover, a separate front set cover and rear set cover are additionally used for applying the LCD to notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices, televisions, etc. As described above, display apparatuses of the related art necessarily use the front set cover and rear set cover as well as the lower case and front case, and consequently, there are limitations in reducing the thicknesses of LCD or changing the designs thereof. Particularly, the front set cover and rear set cover necessarily cover a top edge of a liquid crystal display panel. Due to this reason, the thicknesses of LCD inevitably become thicker, and moreover, the border widths of the LCD enlarge. In addition, it is difficult to realize various innovative designs due to a step height in a border portion.